Roomies
by raudenfeels
Summary: AU: Amy is a college student in need of a roommate to help her out with rent. Karma is a bartender who just got kicked out from her apartment.
1. Chapter 1

Amy looked at her ad that she pinned at the neighborhood cafe's bulletin board one more time, making sure it had the right tone. She didn't want to sound too stiff or too excited at the idea of having a roommate.

_Looking for a female roommate_

_2 bedroom apartment, 1 t&b_

_65 square metres_

_No parties! No one loud please!_

_Rent, bills everything will be split to two_

_Call *************_

Amy didn't want a roommate but her rent was proving hard to pay as she was balancing working with her studies. The last 5 that answered her ads when she posted on craigslist were looking for hookups. She should've known better than posting it on craigslist. She realized how stupid that was now. Maybe a neighborhood cafe would be much more... conservative?

As she was leaving a girl approached her holding the flyer she just posted. She looked really pretty with her auburn hair and dark eyes but she also looked like someone who goes partying every night and Amy just can't deal with drunken roommates. The responsibility of holding her hair up while throwing didn't entice her one bit. She wanted a roommate she didn't have to talk to or communicate in any sort of way. She needed to focus on her writing. She really just wanted help with the rent.

"Hi! Is this your ad?" The pretty girl asked.

"Umm.. yeah?"

"Can I check out the apartment? I need a place to crash my landlord just kicked me out"

"Can I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why your landlord kicked you out."

"I can't really say."

"Why not? What if its for something illegal?"

The girl snorted. "I assure you its not illegal."

"So i'm just supposed to take your word for it?"

"its really none of your business."

"I have the right to know if we're gonna be roommates!" Amy retorted.

"Fine! Its because he found out i've been bringing my girlfriend. My landlord's this 50's homophobe. Fuck him."

Amy regretted asking. She obviously touched a nerve. The auburn haired girl suddenly looked anxious.

"That's not gonna be a problem is it? Me having a girlfriend?"

"No of course not."

"Are you... too?"

It took a while for Amy to get what she was asking. By the time it dawned on her she felt defensive.

"Noo! I mean not that there's anything wrong with it. It's just that I haven't...It's cool that your... I mean good for you. I like boys. Wait, what?" Amy was confused now. The girl smirked at her. She looked really cute.

"It's ok." She said. "I'm Karma by the way"

"Amy. Sorry for rambling. I was just surprised by your question. Don't take it the wrong way, it's cool that your...gay pride you know... fuck I should shut up." Karma took her shoulders. Amy stiffened at her touch. Karma's face was near Amy's.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I can check out your apartment now?"

"Sssure. It's just down the block."

"Ok. Good. Let's go."

They walked silently to the building. Amy had no idea what came over her. The silence was awkward and Amy wanted to break it so bad but was too afraid she would make things worse if she opened her mouth again. It was a good thing Karma took it to her hands to break the ice.

"What do you do, Amy?"

"I'm studying"

"Studying what?"

"Creative writing and I work part time at the book store."

"Oh cool."

"You?" Amy asked tentatively. They have arrived at the building and was now climbing the stairs.

"I work at Sarah's. The pub down the street. I bar tend and sometimes sing onstage."

"Ohh nice." Amy took her keys out and unlocked her apartment. "It's small but livable."

"It's nice. It's the perfect size." Karma walked around the apartment. Checking out the empty room and that bathroom. "So do you think we'll be a good match?"

Amy felt nervous again. _Good match? What does she mean?_

"Good match?"

"As roommates, Aims." Aims. She liked the sound of that or maybe there's just something about the way Karma said it.

"I'll let you know. There are lot who are interested in the room."

"You just posted the flyer though."

"Yeah. I mean... i'll just let you know, yeah?"

Karma smiled at her again. _That smile!_

"I'll let you know soon." Amy said. They exchanged numbers and Amy promised she'd let Karma know as soon as she can. Karma left. As soon as Amy closed the door she leaned against it and took deep breaths. _What the hell is going on with me?!_

She looked at her phone and saw Karma newly saved name and number. She smiled. She somehow knew she wouldn't need to see other candidates as her roommate.


	2. Buzz buzz

Roomies Chapter 2

Amy didn't know when she should text Karma the news that she chose her to be her roommate. She figured she should wait a couple of days so it should at least look like she considered other candidates but she was alone in her apartment and she was done with all her homework. She tried writing a short story for her Creative Writing class. She tried watching old episodes of Parks and Recreation. Hell, she even tried working out but her mind always went back to Karma.

It was 10pm. Just 5 hours ago Karma was standing here inside her apartment. Now she was gone and though she's been living alone for more than a year now it was only now that she felt truly alone. It was a weird feeling, meeting someone that you know that if given the right venue and timing you would definitely hit it off, change each other's lives. Amy had an inkling she met one of those people today. They had the venue, they had the time if Amy would just text the girl already so they can get to know each other sooner. She couldn't help it. She grabbed her phone and texted Karma.

_Hey. Amy here. So I talked to some who are interested and I decided that you'd probably be the best fit as my roommate. Text me if you're still interested in renting the room. :)_

She looked at her message. She wasn't really happy with what she composed but she pressed send anyway. Within one minute Amy checked her phone 5 times. She really should keep herself busy but she was out of things to do. Karma did say she worked at a pub so she was probably working right now. She won't reply until tomorrow morning probably. Amy felt her phone vibrate. She almost dropped her phone as she picked it up because of the excitement in her hands.

_Of course I'm still interested! When can I move in?-Karma_

Amy's smile never faltered as she read and reread Karma's text for about 10 times.

_You can move as early as tomorrow. :)_

Not a minute passed when she received a reply from Karma.

_Sounds good. See you tomorrow then! Night! :)_

Amy slept soundly that night.

_BUZZ! BUZZ!_

Amy lazily got up. Who the hell would be buzzing at... she looked at the clock.. 5am?! She didn't even bother tidying her hair whoever is on the other side of the door she'd tell them to beat it. She groggily opened the door and was suddenly wide awake at the sight of Karma with three huge bags at her foot. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before being able to finally for something coherent..

"You're early!"

"I know I'm sorry! I came from my shift and I just thought since I'm still wide awake why not move in right now?." She looked really sorry. "I could come back later. You should get some sleep. I'm sorry."

Amy stopped her as she was bending to pick up her bags.

"No! no! You're here now so might as well right?"

Karma smiled and picked up her bags and went in.

"I'm sorry I woke you. You were clearly having a good sleep." She looked at Amy up and down. Amy's eyes widened in horror. She only realized now what she was wearing: an oversized shirt and panties that had some kiddy design on them. _Fuck!_ She tried to cover her crotch but it really was no use. Karma was still smiling at her.

"I sleep in my panties."

Karma was laughing now. "I can see that."

"I'll just put pants on and we'll..."

"You don't really have to but ok."

Amy hurriedly put some shorts on and went out to show Karma her room. Karma went inside. There was a single bed and a nightstand along with empty cabinets. That was it. Amy stood awkwardly by the doorway not sure if there's anything else to say.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep. Do you need anything else?" Amy asked.

"Nope. I'm good. I'll just fix the bed up take a shower and join you for a sleep. I mean in my own bed, of course."

"Right. So..."

"So..."

"I hope this works out."

"Why won't it?"

"I just never had a roommate before. I don't know what to expect." Amy said as she was leaving.

"Really?! It will be fun. Promise" Amy had a feeling it would be fun too.

"Good night, Karma." Amy called out as she was entering her room.

"Good night, Amy!"


	3. Thursdays

If Amy hadn't seen Karma's unwashed dishes after eating or her random clothes lazily thrown in random places Amy wouldn't have known she had a roommate. Amy left early morning for school while Karma was still sleeping then go straight to work at around 3pm and comes home at 8pm by which Karma's shift at Sarah's had already begun. Karma won't be home until around 5am. It went like that for the next few months. Amy only caught glimpses of her roommate when she's sound asleep and accidentally leaves the door slightly ajar. Amy was fine with the set up though. This was what she wanted, someone who she didn't have to talk to or communicate with in any sort of way, someone who'll just help her out with rent.

Karma had thursday nights off work. There were some weeknights when Amy would come home from work and she would hear Karma obviously with someone in her room, probably her girlfriend, Amy thought. One Thursday night, though she didn't want to eavesdrop on anything, Amy vaguely heard moans coming from inside the room. She was breathing hard. She didn't realize that she was standing near Karma's door supposedly on her way to the bathroom for 5 minutes now. She wondered how they were having sex, Karma and the girlfriend Amy had never seen before. _How do lesbians have sex anyway? What went where?_ These thoughts were all that consumed Amy as she was taking a shower. She imagined Karma having sex with a faceless girl. _How would her face look when she was on a high?_

"Ehem" Amy's eyes widened with horror. She drew the curtain back. Karma was standing there in her underwear. It took Amy a few seconds before realizing she'd been staring.

"Can I pee? I tried waiting but you were taking a really long time. The door was open so I thought…"

"Sure"

"I'm flattered."

"what?"

"You were staring."

"Well you were in your underwear."

"Well you're stark naked."

The look of horror went back to Amy's face. She quickly closed the shower curtain. _Why am I always the more naked one in Karma's presence?! _Amy heard the door close. She checked to see if it was fully closed before leaving the shower. She tiptoed out of the bathroom towel wrapped around her when she heard Karma's door open. She turned to see Karma and her girlfriend laughing on their way out of the room. _Are they laughing at me?!No of course not_

They stopped at the sight of Amy wrapped in a towel. The familiar smirk was again forming on Karma's lips. She ran to her room and locked the door before the two could even say anything.

Amy tried to not leave her room for as long as she can out of embarrassment. But it was 9pm and she hasn't had dinner yet. Her stomach was starting to make noises. She opened the door. Karma was watching TV sitting lazily on the couch eating a bag of chips.

"Hey" Karma greeted.

"Hey. What are you watching?" Amy replied. She forgot she was hungry and sat down next to Karma. Karma offered her the bag and she obliged. _Chips will do for now._

"Just channel surfing. Can't find anything good on."

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Liz went home. I didn't get to introduce you since you ran off."

"Sorry. It's just that I didn't have anything on."

"You know you'd have to get used to that eventually right?"

"Get used to what?"

"Seeing each other naked. I mean we are roommates. It's bound to happen from time to time. It's a roommate thing."

Amy swallowed hard. She knew Karma had a point. But imagining seeing Karma naked was too much.

"Where did you guys meet?" Amy asked trying to change the subject.

"Liz? We went to high school together but we weren't close then. We saw each other after high school at this gay pride march and then we met again at the pub. That's when we became a couple."

"Oh. Have you always known?"

"Known?"

"That you…. were into girls."

"No. I dated boys but I never connected with them emotionally like I do with girls. It took me a while before getting used to the idea of physically being with a girl. Now I'm used to it and it's actually quiet something…. quiet hot." Karma laughed, a little embarrassed by what she shared. Amy smiled at her. It's been a long time since she talked to anyone at this depth before.

"She's leaving you know." Karma suddenly said while staring blankly at the TV.

"You guys are breaking up?"

"No. She's just leaving. Her dad got a stroke so she has to go to the other side of the country to help her mom with taking care of her Dad."

"That's awfully nice of her."

"It's not like she has a choice. I mean it is her Dad."

"How do you feel about her leaving?"

"I feel stupid and selfish for not wanting her to go but I know she has to."

"I'm sure she'll try to visit you as much she can or you could visit her."

Karma smile. "Thanks, Amy."

The continued watching random tv shows silently. Occasionally Amy would steal glances at Karma. There really was something about her that she can't put her finger on.

That was there only talk for the next few months. Karma's girlfriend Liz eventually left and Karma was always just by herself. Amy and Karma were back to missing each other because of their different shifts. But one night on Karma's night off Amy again heard a moan coming from Karma's room. _But Liz is out of town!_ She was busy fixing herself a meal in the kitchen when she heard Karma's door open. Amy tried to sneak a peek who was Karma with. The girl was tall and had brown hair. When Karma closed the door after the brunette left she saw Amy looking at her. Karma's efforts to keep the girl on the down low had been useless.

"You're judging me right now aren't you?" Karma asked.

"A bit. Yeah…actually not just bit. What the hell are you doing, Karma?"

"I know! I know! It's just that I haven't seen Liz for months and we barely Skype these past few weeks and this girl was in the pub and she was eyeing me and she was hot and I was hot and it just….. stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?!"

"Like you think I'm pathetic and sad"

"I don't!"

"Your face says otherwise."

"I just think you're lonely. I mean I get that. I just….. feel bad for Liz."

"She doesn't have to know. Besides, she's done this before."

"She cheated on you?"

"Yeah. But it's not as bad as it sounds." Karma didn't know how to explain. "She was drunk and….. you know what it's useless to try and explain it to someone who doesn't know me and Liz very well."

"I'm not judging you and you don't have to share if you're not comfortable."

"Yeah, well. Good… what are you eating? I'm starving."

"Mac and cheese with random stuff in it."

"Random? Like what?"

"Pickles and a bit of ketchup." Amy admitted.

"That's disgusting."

"I know."

You have no idea how to cook huh? What's the stove for?"

"I don't know. My mom bought it for me. I've never used it before."

"You will now." Karma said smiling. "Come on."

They went shopping at the grocery store. Karma picked a lot of stuff from the shelf that Amy had no idea how to use. She just let her roommate do the shopping. Karma was good in the kitchen. She said she learned from her grandpa who used to be a cook for the soldiers during the war.

That's when Karma started cooking for the two of them. When Amy got home, unless Karma was lazy or too tired to cook she'd always find dinner waiting for her at the table. It was too bad that she had to eat it alone. Amy wanted to return the favor so she would sometimes do Karma's laundry for her. It was a weird set up. They somehow got into this rhythm where they do these things for each other without having to talk to each other. Amy still saw girls sneaking out of Karma's room some days. She never brought up the subject again. Karma was right. It wasn't her place to judge. She hardly knows the girl and her relationship with her girlfriend. Amy chose to keep her mouth shut. After a while it even became her form of entertainment, guessing what kind of girl would tiptoe out of Karma's room while she was eating her breakfast. Amy also found that not bringing the topic up was best for her own relationship with Karma.

Thursday nights eventually became their night. Though it was an unspoken agreement somehow both them were always free on Thursdays. Amy didn't know if Karma purposely chose to stay at home on Thursdays or she just really don't have anything better to do. They'd spend their Thursdays binge watching stuff from Netflix or play on Liz's PS3 that she left with Karma or have a drinking game on some random TV show. Amy found herself not looking forward to weekends but on Thursdays instead. She had a lot of school work on her plate but she always finishes early for a Thursday with her roomie.

"Why writing?" Karma asked one Thursday night. It was raining outside and the two of them wouldn't rather be anywhere else. They were again at the couch, snuggled in different blankets. Karma was playing video games on the PS3 that Liz left.

"I don't know. I know it's not a practical choice but I just couldn't imagine taking any other course."

"Will I ever get to read some of your works?"

"I don't even read my own works. After I've written it I don't even bother revising or look for typos I just pass it to my professor or tuck it in somewhere where I'll never have to read it."

"I write sometimes too."

"Really?" Amy asked. She didn't think Karma had an artsy side.

"Yeah I write songs that I would never sing to anyone."

"Even Liz?"

"Especially Liz. She doesn't even know I write." Karma stopped playing and put down the controller. She faced Amy and looked intently at her for a minute. Amy tried to look casual but it eventually made her really uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just….."

"What?" Amy couldn't contain her curiosity now.

"It's just that this…." She motioned her hand around the room. "It's nice isn't it? I mean. It's cozy. I'm full. I'm playing video games. I…" She laughed at herself. Amy couldn't help but smile too even though she had absolutely no idea what her roomie was talking about.

"Cat caught your tongue?"

"Yeah! I feel like I'm you when we first met!"

"Me?!"

"Yeah! You were blabbering about gay pride and shit. You were really cute."

They smiled at each other. Amy had a feeling she knew what Karma was talking about even though she hasn't gotten to her point yet.

"I just mean that this…" Karma motioned her hand again but this time between the two of them. "This is really something. I didn't know….. i didn't expect I'd have so much fun with this uptight chick when I took that flyer from that cafe."

Amy beamed at Karma. She felt exactly the same way. This roommate set up was really working out much better than she had hoped for.


	4. Bday

_Author's note: Thanks for reading guys. Will update again in a few days. I've been really busy lately. Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you! :D_

Roomies Chapter 4

This was the longest Amy listened in on Karma. Her ear was now pressed against her roommate's door listening intently. She felt guilty but Karma's moans were music to her ears. She realized she was breathing heavily when the moans inside stopped. She hurriedly went to the couch and went back to watching tv. She put a blanket and the bowl of popcorn over her lap and tried to compose her to look as casual as possible, if only her breathing would go back to normal.

Karma walked out of her room in her underwear. Amy just stared as Karma walked into the bathroom. Right before she disappeared inside she looked back at Amy and gave her a smile as though she knew Amy was staring at her this whole time. Amy shoved popcorn in her mouth to try and hide the fact that she had been checking Karma out. She was worried that she was trying too hard to look casual that it might seem awkward. _How does a normal person eat or sit or watch tv?_ Amy was still figuring out the perfect casual lazy pose when Karma walked out of the bathroom and sat straight beside Amy. Amy tried to avert her eyes as much as she can. Karma wasn't looking at her though she just stared at the TV.

"What you watching?" Karma asked still staring at the tv.

"Just…. stuff" Amy replied. "Where's your lady for the night?"

Karma finally looked at her sternly. "What's with the tone?"

"There's no tone."

"Yes there was. "

"No there wasn't. I'm really just asking to ask."

Karma took a deep breath. "She's sleeping. I don't wanna hang out there. I'm not the cuddler type. I really wanted to make her leave right after…. you know, sex but she fell asleep. So now I don't know where to go. I'm just waiting for her to wake up so I can kick her out."

"Well thank you for choosing me as your company while killing time."

Karma smiled at her. "Like I have some other choice." She bumped shoulders with Amy and Amy bumped her back.

"There really was no tone you know. I was just curious where you pick up these girls."

"At the bar? Where else?"

"But won't that be difficult? What if they really liked you and was mad you never called them again? They know exactly where to find you."

Karma frowned. "I never thought of that. But I'm no Barney Stinson. Both parties know its just sex. I'm not gonna break anyone's heart. Trust me."

Amy looked at Karma and thought this girl can't be any more wrong.

_ 3 papers all to be submitted tonight?!_ Amy didn't know how she could possibly have left this off this late. She was in the library along with other crammers for 4 hours now but her progress can be summed up in two lines. She was definitely gonna miss Thursday night with Karma. _Ok concentrate Amy. You can do this. Ooooh new twitter notification! Get a grip girl!_ She turned off her phone and the wifi in her laptop. She told herself she can only have 10 minutes of internet access after she has finished one requirement. _I can do this! _It was working. After 2 hours she was able to finish her two papers. Now for that last paper. She hated literary criticism. She knew why it was important to study and the subject was actually interesting it was more of the teacher-classroom set up that she didn't like. Now she had to write about Neo-Formalism in Russia and she was just blank.

Amy's mind wandered to what Karma was doing tonight. She thought of texting her to warn her that she would be late tonight. But that would be weird. Thursday nights were never really a thing, at least not officially. They just had vacant thursday nights together. If Amy texted her now it would be confirmation that she had expectations what thursday nights should be for both of them. Amy didn't want that. She repeated the phrase again over her head. _I just want a roommate who I don't have to talk to or communicate in any sort of way_,_ someone who'll just help me out with rent._

She put her phone down and went back to work. She looked at her phone every now and then still debating weather she should text Karma or not.

It was almost 10:30pm and the library was about to close when she was able to type the last period on her paper. She packed her things and immediately went straight home. She didn't think Karma would still be up when she arrived. She was lying on the couch flipping channels on tv.

"Hey." Amy greeted. She went to her room to put down her bags then went to the couch. She lifted Karma's legs and put them over her lap so she could sit. Karma didn't look at her when she finally spoke.

"You're home late."

"Yeah I just had tons of papers that was due tonight."

"Have you eaten?"

"No. No actually. I haven't eaten since lunch now that you mention it."

Karma suddenly sat up her feet still on Amy's lap.

"You wanna go out and get something to eat? I haven't had dinner too" Karma spoke in a rush. Amy had a feeling she was dying to eat all night. Karma spoke again but this time in a mumble "I was waiting for you to get home. I didn't think you'd be this late."

"I'm sorry. I should've texted you. I ..um…. forgot." Amy hated lying she always blushed while doing it.

"You didn't have to text. I just thought…. you know.. we could get dinner together." She said not looking at Amy.

"Let's go. I'm sure there's still some place open at this hour."

Karma smiled. "Let me get dressed."

They ended up at a hotdog stand down the street. They caught the vendor just as he was cleaning up. Afterwards, they bought ice cream and vodka at a convenience store and ate and drank it while walking around the city. They passed by an abandoned building when Karma spoke.

"You know what that used to be?" Karma asked Amy.

"Nope. What?"

"That's an old church my mom used to take me. I wonder what happened to it."

"It looks scary. Barbed wire, chains and all."

"I know."

"We should probably just you know….. just break in." Amy turned to Karma with eyes wide from excitement. The confidence probably came from the alcohol but she didn't care. She finished 3 papers today. A little recklessness can be her form of reward for herself. Karma was shaking her head.

"What? You chicken?" Amy was on her way up the fence when she looked back at Karma. One smile from the blonde was all it took for Karma to follow her. Amy was on the other side now. Karma handed her the bottle of vodka and her unopened ice cream.

There was nothing to see inside the abandoned church but dusty benches and altars. It was scary. Amy intertwined their arms to keep Karma close. Outside was a different story. The ground behind the church was breathtaking. It didn't matter that the grass was overgrown and weeds were everywhere. There was character in it that can't be found in parks scattered around the city. Beyond the land was creek and from there they could see parts of the city's skyline. Both didn't realize how far they've walked. All their talking must've made them lose track of time and space.

"How far away are we from the city? How are we gonna get home?" Amy was starting to drift back to reality now.

"We're still in the city dummy. We're just on hill that's why it seems so far."

"Oh. I haven't been to this part before. How long have we been walking?"

"Like an hour I think. Pass me the bottle." Amy did as she was told.

"Oh…"

"Have you ever been in a relationship before?" Karma suddenly asked while passing Amy the bottle. Amy took a swig before answering.

"Why do ask?" Amy said defensively.

"Nothing. I just realized you know a lot about my relationship and I know nothing about yours. I haven't seen anyone in and out your room."

"Yeah, well. I'm busy. I'm having a hard time with my grades as it is you know. I just have a lot on my plate right now."

"But I'm not asking about right now. I'm asking if you've ever had a relationship before."

Amy mouthed wordlessly before finally forming something audible.

"Yeah. Duh of course. I'm in college already of course I've been in a relationship be—-" She stopped talking when she saw the look Karma was giving her. "No I haven't been in a relationship before." Both girls laughed. "There were close calls though. Flings here and there but nothing progressed enough to enter a relationship. I've never been in love. I don't know how it's like to depend on someone. That thought scares me too much. I'd rather depend on myself that way I'm only mad at myself and disappointed at myself when everything fails." Karma was just staring at her. A small smile was playing in her lips. As much Amy enjoyed being stared at Karma she had to look away and change the topic. It was all too much.

"You're not drinking." Amy passed Karma the bottle. Karma took a sip and passed it back to Amy.

"Are you afraid of getting hurt?"

"That's part of it. I know you can't separate that when you're in love. But you know I am willing to go through that with the right person. Am I being too picky?" She passed the bottle again while waiting for Karma's reply.

"No. Well, yes. Sometimes you won't know that that person is worth risking unless you're already with them. That sounds weird I know. What I'm trying to say is you won't know right away so you just have to try people out. It's a calculated risk. The point is you can't just sit and wait." Karma passed Amy the bottle.

"Or I'll be waiting forever." Amy concluded.

"Exactly."

Silence enveloped them but after a few minutes it was broken by Karma.

"Hey, what time is it?" Amy's heart sank. She knew Karma would say that they should be getting back home since both of them have stuff to do early morning.

"It's 12:30" Amy replied reluctantly. She looked out into the city, savoring the view before they go.

"Hey guess what?" Karma said excitedly.

"What?" She couldn't help but match Karma's smile.

"It's my birthday."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"I just did."

"We should've celebrated!"

"We just did!"

Amy took Karma in her arms. She got lost at the scent of Karma's hair.

"Happy birthday, Karma." She whispered in her roommate's ear.

"Thanks, Amy." They let go and took more sips of vodka.

They were once again in blanket of silence. There was a light buzz brought on by the vodka on both girls. This helped everything about that moment to be much more dreamy. Amy looked at Karma who was back to staring in awe of the view of the city. She realized their arms were still intertwined. She couldn't help but smile as she looked back at the city. She knew that whatever happened after this, this moment right here would be filed under the best ones.


	5. Liam

Roomies Chapter 5

His name was Liam. Amy eventually noticed him because he was in the library whenever she was. He was a good looking guy. That much was obvious. Amy didn't really like that type of look but he had the type of face that was obviously handsome. You'd be crazy to say otherwise. But again, it wasn't Amy's type. They sat at the same table every time. Amy liked that table because it was near the outlet where she could plug in her laptop and it was in the corner where she won't be bothered. It's also placed in a spot where no one would pick first, people tend to pick the tables with lamps on it. She just wanted a plain table. Liam eventually talked to her that day. She knew his name already because he was one of those students who participated actively in class that it's impossible that you wouldn't know his name by the end of the semester.

"Hi. You're taking Carter's Lit 177 with me right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just you seemed familiar."

"You're Liam."

"Yup." He was a little embarrassed. "and you're Amy."

Amy frowned at him. "How do you know that?"

He shrugged. "I just noticed you." Amy couldn't help but to blush.

"I don't mean to put you in the spot. You're just so quiet in class and really there're only 20 of us in there. So I kind of know almost everyone."

"Oh." Amy didn't know what else to say. For some reason she thought of Karma and how much she wanted to go home right away.

"Plus you're always here in my table."

"Your table? I don't see your name on it."

"It's right there." He pointed at a spot that Amy was covering with her arm. She looked underneath and saw Liam's name carved on it. Amy snorted loudly. Some people turned and frowned at her. She mouthed sorry at them and turned to Liam.

"If that's all it takes to make things mine I wouldn't even bother going to college."

"That's not really why you went to college though right?"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I mean if you went to college for a better shot at making money you wouldn't have chosen writing as your major."

He was right of course but Amy wasn't about to voice it out.

"So what are you working on right now?" Liam leaned to look at Amy's laptop. She quickly folded it.

"That's none of your business." She was actually writing the first pages of what she hopes to be a novel someday.

"Fine. You don't have to be too touchy about it." He was still smiling at her. "What are you doing after this? You wanna grab a drink or something?" Amy looked at him weighing her options. What could she lose? Karma was probably fucking someone right now and there was nothing to do at home.

Amy took a deep breath and sighed " Yeah why not..."

"Great!" Liam immediately stood up and grabbed her books and helped her pack her things surprising Amy.

"Oh right now? Ok."

Liam took her to a nearby pub. He went straight to the bar to order beers for them. Amy looked around. It was full of college students. Her eyes fell to the neon sign beside the door "SARAH's". She immediately looked at the bar. She forgot that it wasn't Thursday and Karma was on shift. Amy found her talking to a guy customer that was obviously hitting on her. Next to them was Liam waiting impatiently for his turn. Karma just smiled at the guy and turned to Liam to take his order. For some reason Liam pointed to their table, Karma looked and met Amy's eyes. Karma's smile faltered a little and Amy just looked like she was caught red handed. Amy swallowed the lump on her throat. She didn't know why she was so nervous being seen with Liam. She realized that she was staring and immediately waved to her roommate. Karma waved back with a small smile. Liam sauntered over to her beers in hand. Amy was still looking at Karma who was now serving another customer. Occasionally she'd look at Amy who was still staring.

"What?" Liam looked at the direction Amy was staring. "I know. The bartender's hot right? Too bad she's a lesbian. Her name's Karma."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a regular here. I've been coming since I was a freshman. I've known Karma for years."

"Oh." Amy again was lost for words.  
"So why writing?" Liam asked. Amy turned to him and started their conversation. She told him about what she's writing and the kind of writer she wanted to be. Liam told all about his family. He explained that he was never really good at school. He was never the type who participates in class until he took literature. He finally found something he was interested in.

Amy went home before Karma. Her drink with Liam was pleasant. He wasn't as bad as she thought. He didn't try to kiss her or invite himself up when he walked her home, which Amy appreciated. They just said their goodbyes and Liam said they should grab a drink again sometime. Amy wanted to wait up for Karma but the girl wasn't bound to go home until 4am. She didn't see her again in the next couple of days which was normal for them but for some reason Amy wasn't at ease. She wanted to talk to Karma but she knew it would be hard to catch her until Thursday night. When Thursday did come Amy was prepared. She ordered pizza and rented a horror movie. She sat on the couch and waited for Karma to get home. She started to worry at around 9pm. Karma never went home this late before. Amy didn't even know where her roommate is now that she thought about it. What did she do the rest of her day off anyway? It was almost 11pm when Karma finally did went home. She was closely followed by a girl who went straight to the bathroom. Karma sat at the sofa's arm while waiting for her lady of the night.

"What you watching and eating? Can I have some?" She went straight for the box of pizza. Amy can smell the alcohol coming out of her pores. She was much drunker than usual tonight. Karma opened the box and stopped.

"Oh. It's untouched. Are you waiting for someone? Is Liam coming over?" She asked Amy. Her words were a slur. It took time for Amy to understand.

"No. Why would Liam come over?"

"Aren't you two a thing now?"

"No we're not."

"You guys should date." Karma said happily while sliding off the arm to rest her head on Amy's lap.

"Why?" Amy was starting to get irritated. _Why can't Karma see that it was her that I was waiting for?_

"You two would make a cute couple." She grabbed Amy's arm and hugged it tightly.

"Why are you pushing me with Liam?"

"I just want to see you with anyone really, doesn't have to be Liam." Karma started kissing her wrist up to her arm.

_Ok, I know she's drunk but..._

"Stop it" Amy pushed Karma off her lap.

"I'm just saying, Aimes..." She got up and sat on Amy's lap.

"Stop calling me Aimes!" In all honesty, Amy liked the sound of Aimes coming from Karma but she also knew that the girls affection was caused by the alcohol. Amy was trying to get off from under Karma. Her roommate wrapped her arms around Amy's neck and started kissing her near her pulse point.

"Are you even capable of love, Aimes?"

"What the fuck, Karma?" Amy said pushing her off again. The bathroom door opened and Karma's girl walked out and stopped at the sight of the two girls. They were clearly just fighting. Karma stood up and grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into her room. Amy was left at the living room a bit teary eyed. She didn't know what caused her to be easily upset.

She saw Liam at the library again the next day. Last night, she had eaten the whole pizza by herself out of anger. She woke up feeling fat and greasy. On her way to the bathroom, Amy saw Karma and the girl she was with because Karma's door was left ajar. Amy could see parts of their naked bodies that managed to wriggle out from under the blankets. Karma looked satisfied in her sleep while she, Amy, looked like a fat and depressed mess. She immediately took a shower and went to her classes. Afterwards she went to the library to get a bit of schoolwork done.

"Hey" Liam greeted her as she sat down across from him. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Amy mumbled. She rested her forehead between her two hands. "Just stressed and I have no idea why."

"You have deadlines this week?" He asked.

"No. All these are due 'til next week but I'm a really slow worker so I wanna get started on these early one."

Amy didn't have to look at Liam to know that he was smiling at her. She could hear it in his voice. "Take a break then. Have another drink with me or something."

Amy finally lifted her head from her palms. "Aren't you working on something right there?"

"Yeah but these could wait just like your papers. Come one." She got up and followed him. Liam was nice, Amy thought as she observed him from the back. He was harmless. Amy was confident enough that Liam wouldn't try anything weird unless she made the first move.

They ended up at her apartment. Karma was already gone for work when they arrived. Liam bought a six-pack at the corner store. They spent the whole night on the living room floor drinking and talking about their classes, literature, and everything else. As much fun as Amy was having she couldn't take Karma off her mind. Her mind lingered how Karma acted around her last night, how she encouraged Amy to get on with someone. _Karma was getting lots of action with all sorts of girls so why shouldn't I? _Liam is sitting there and Amy knew that if she made any sign that she wanted something more, Liam would oblige. Liam was still going on and on about his rant on one of his professors when Amy turned his head towards hers and gave him a deep kiss. As predicted, he responded enthusiastically.

It has been a long time since Amy kissed someone. The last time she was with someone was right before graduating from high school. It was true that she has never fallen in love or been in a relationship before but on her last week of high school, Oliver, who she has been pining over in the last couple of years came up to her at a party drunk and kissed her so deeply that it took her breath away. They proceeded to the bedroom, far from where the party is at and eventually had sex. After that Amy never heard from Oliver again. He avoided her during their last couple of days. Amy never saw him again and she was left with a broken heart from her 4-year long puppy love for Oliver.

Kissing Liam now was different. She wasn't in love with him. She simply wanted companion tonight and she's pretty sure Liam was on the same page as her. She felt excited. She has never been the type to initiate casual sex or any sex for that matter. Being the one in control now gave her goose bumps. Amy pulled away and leaned her forehead on Liam's.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked her. She pulled away further and studied his face. His question surprised her. She didn't think he would be concerned about how she felt. She thought all he wanted was sex.

"Why do you ask?" She asked still studying him.

"Nothing. It's just... you seem to have a lot in your mind. So I wondered if this is really what you wanted."

It seemed like Liam was testing her. Maybe he had an idea that her thoughts were all about her roommate lately.

"I do..." She started tentatively. "...have a lot in my mind. I think I just need a distraction."

Liam's smile fell.

"I'm sorry!" Amy added quickly. "I don't mean to use you. God dammit. I'm so sorry. I don't mean it like that."

"I know I should probably be hurt but you know Amy I'm just not. I mean you're great and all and I actually thought I might like you." Amy covered her face with her hands.

"Liam, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She was mumbling her apology repeatedly in her hands. He felt Liam's hands wrap around her own to remove them from her face. He tilted her chin to face his.

"I don't hate you for saying that. I actually think it's refreshing that you're honest." He said smiling at her. He looked away still holding her hand. "And if you're still up for it I'd like to be your... distraction."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" She asked, returning the question to him. He just laughed in reply. She had an idea how Karma felt during all those one-night stands. She led Liam to her bedroom and took his shirt off.

"That was great." Liam said out of breath.

"Liam?" Amy said in between breaths. They were both lying on their backs staring at the ceiling.

"Hmmm?"

"I think..."

"What?"

"I think I like Karma." Amy finally said. By saying it out loud she was also admitting it to herself. She finally felt relieved letting it out.

There was silence for a couple of minutes on Liam's end then he burst out laughing. "Am I that bad in bed?"

"No no no!" Amy hugged Liam and put her head on top of his chest. He held her hand. "You were great. I haven't done that in a long time."

"But?" He was still smiling in her hair.

"It's just since Karma moved in with me I can't stop thinking about her."

"Karma had that effect on me too but then I found out she's not straight so..."

"No hard feelings?" Amy asked looking at Liam.

"I'm just relieved I'm not the reason you're into girls now." Amy poked him.

"I'm not into girls!"

"You are aware that Karma is a girl, right?"

"I'm into Karma! Just Karma!" She said in exasperation. It still felt weird hearing those words out loud but she knew it only felt weird because it was the truth.

Karma was never the type to listen in on people. But when she hears her name from inside her roommate's closed door she really didn't have any other choice.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

Roomies Chapter 6

Amy felt weird around Karma now that she has admitted her feelings to herself. She felt a little less guilty staring at Karma a little longer than usual. She found her gaze following Karma as she walked around their flat, finding it hard to read chapters she needed to finish for tomorrow's class. Amy observed Karma a lot more closely now. She noticed little things now like how she twirls the spatula while cooking or how much she curses while playing video games. Karma catches her staring some times; she just smiles at Amy shyly when she does. It was hard tiptoeing around your feelings. Amy already knew that there was no way she was gonna tell Karma how she felt, not when she continues bringing girls into their apartment. Besides, there was no rush. At the end of the day, it's Amy that Karma goes home to, literally anyway since they are roommates. There was no need to rush because as long as they're roommates Amy was guaranteed some alone time with Karma and that's all she really wants right now. That was the problem, yeah she liked Karma but Amy never had a relationship before. All she knew from relationships were things she learnt from watching movies and from her friends. Both sources tell her that it always, somehow, ends badly. Amy never met anyone with a happily ever after. Even her parents who are married for 31 years never let a day pass without bickering at each other. In fact, it is because of her parents that Amy doesn't want to get married. She doesn't believe that anyone can be with one person for the rest of their lives. That would be boring. Everything passes, love passes, humans were never meant to be monogamous in their relationships, just see Karma right now. Amy knows Karma is with the love of her life, Liz. But that didn't stop Karma from cheating. Amy doesn't blame her. It was simply nature. Amy doesn't think Karma loves Liz any less because she's been sleeping with random girls. She thinks her roommate is just lonely, to be perfectly honest. So in conclusion, yeah Amy likes Karma but there was no use admitting that to her. This feeling may pass. If she was to admit, she wants to be sure. She doesn't want to admit and just let the words hang there, just for the sake of admitting. When she says it, if she says it, there has to be some kind of proposition. She wants to make sure that if she was to get hurt by someone, which she surely will, that some will be worth it.

"Hey."

"Hey." Karma greeted her back not removing her eyes from the screen as Amy sits down next to her. Amy let her eyes wander to the girl next to her. Karma was too concentrated in Grand Theft Auto to notice her staring. It was the next Thursday after Amy slept with Liam. It was the first night she gets to spend with Karma alone. Amy felt so happy when they were back to their good old Thursday nights, cooking dinner, watching a movie or playing video games until both were too tired. It was the perfect date, IF they were together. Amy watched her the whole time she was cooking. She had a feeling Karma noticed her frequent staring but she really didn't mind.

She had just finished doing the dishes when she sits down next to Karma.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Amy asked. Karma turned to Amy before answering. She looked hesitant but said "Yeah. Sure. Why not..."

"I'm gonna go microwave the popcorn." Amy stood up and went to the kitchen. Karma stayed at the couch watching Amy go. She didn't know how to act around the girl anymore. _Fuck it._ Karma thought. She stood up and picked a random movie. Amy came back a few minutes later balancing in her arms a big bowl of popcorn, a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"What did you pick?" Amy asked as she sat down right next to Karma. She couldn't help but notice how Karma scooted away when their knees touched. She ignored the bit of hurt she felt and proceeded to arranging their movie snack.

Karma stayed on her side of the couch all throughout the movie. Amy noticed how she strategically placed the bowl of popcorn between them. _She probably noticed me staring at her the whole evening. Nice going Amy._ But Amy wasn't going to back down. If Karma didn't want to her to come any closer she should just say so. Amy took the bowl of popcorn and placed it on her lap. Karma had to scoot a little closer when she wanted to get popcorn.

"Why are you hogging the popcorn?" Amy stuck her tongue out to Karma as a reply. Karma laughed and poked Amy's side. Amy jumped in surprise which resulted to her tipping the bowl of popcorn spilling some its contents.

"Look what you made me do!" Amy was fighting off a laugh as she tried to look genuinely mad. She poked Karma back and they started a half tickle half wrestling match on the couch. Amy was lying on Karma side when they stopped out of breath. Their arms were tangled to each other.

"Move!" Karma said finding it hard to breath under Amy.

"I can't I'm too tired."

"Move or I'll have to poke you again."

Amy groaned. Karma groaned even louder making both girls laugh again. Karma sat up while gently pushing Amy off her. Amy immediately felt the cold as she lost contact of Karma's body. Karma straightened up, smoothed out her clothes and composed herself before tugging Amy back to cuddle with her. Amy was too happy to hide her smile as she felt Karma's arms around her shoulder. She laid her head on Karma's collar bone. She felt Karma's hands playfully comb her hair with her fingers. Karma's right hand was on her lap, _holding nothing. _Amy thought. She couldn't do. Her heart screamed for her to grab Karma's hand but self-control took over. _One at a time, Amy. One at a time._ Cuddling was enough for now. They have never done this before. This is enough for now. Amy basked in Karma's proximity. She smelled Karma's shampoo and her pajamas that she's worn for the 3rd consecutive night now. Still, it was glorious.

It was true that all you needed sometimes was 3 seconds of pure courage. While in pure bliss, Amy let go of all inhibitions and thought _fuck it. _She took Karma's hand and held in her own.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Amy felt Karma tense up but she didn't let go. Amy thought if Karma wasn't comfortable she should just say so. Amy needed that rejection before she could retreat. But Karma didn't let go so Amy didn't. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie which Amy had no idea was about. As soon as the credits rolled Karma got up and mumbled something about going to bed early. She couldn't even look at Amy as she was saying it.

_You were looking for rejection? There you have it, Amy._ Amy was left in the couch with an empty bowl and empty glasses of wine.

Amy didn't have class the next day. She slept in and woke up at noon. She could hear Karma fixing something in the kitchen. It was weird, things ended on an awkward note last night. After going to the bathroom, she went to the kitchen and stood by the doorway. Karma was already dressed and about to leave. She was fixing Amy's meal on the table when she sensed the blonde in the kitchen's doorway.

"Hey." Karma greeted while averting her eyes from Amy.

"That for me?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. It's just fish fillet with lemon and butter sauce."

"Yum." Karma just smiled at her. "You know you don't need to keep making me lunch right? I can do it myself."

"I know but I want to." Karma replied still not looking at Amy.

"Thanks. They're always delicious. Liam actually ate the last one you packed me. That chicken dish?" Karma finally looked up at her. She was smiling politely.

"I'm going. I have errands to run before going to work. So..."

"Yeah..."

"Bye." Karma bent her head as she walked passed Amy, their bodies touched as Karma squeezed her way past the narrow doorframe.

"Thanks for lunch!" Amy called out as Karma was closing the door. She was again left alone in by Karma. Amy knew that they're gonna need to talk. This awkwardness can't last if they wanted to have a healthy roommate relationship. _But what's her deal? Why is she suddenly so awkward around me? She's the one that's usually cool about everything. Did I went to far with the hand holding thing?_ Amy racked her brains to what might've caused Karma to avoid her. _It can't be the hand holding thing. We've held hands before. It wasn't a big deal._

"She heard us." Liam automatically said when Amy told him all about Karma's awkwardness around her. It was late, they were at the library sitting next to each other not wanting to leave until the library closes. Amy was whispering to Liam everything that happened last night

"That's the only explanation." Liam continued.

"She can't have! She was supposed to be at work."

Liam shrugged. "Maybe she came home early, wasn't feeling well? Or there were no customers at Sarah's so they let her off early? I don't know but there are a thousand reason why she'd be at home at that hour."

"Was she home when you left our apartment?"

"I don't know. I think so yeah. I remember wanting to go to the bathroom but someone was in it so... I just held it." Liam explained. "Actually, I didn't hold it. I pissed at the alley next to your building." Amy punched him on the shoulder.

"What time did you leave? I was asleep so I didn't notice."

"Around 1 or 2am I think."

"That is way too early for Karma to come home."

"Hence, my conclusion... she heard us or rather she heard you." Amy covered her face with her hands.

"No no no no no. This can't be happening."

"Sorry dude." Liam said. "You're gonna have to find a new roommate now."

"No way." Amy suddenly grabbed her books from the table and stood up startling Liam. "Come on."

"Ummmm... where are we going?"

"We're gonna get a drink."

Amy spotted Karma at once. She was manning the bar as usual. She saw Amy come in closely followed by Liam. She had a slight frown on her face as the two entered. Liam went to get a table while Amy took care of the drinks. Amy went straight to Karma. She looked nervous at Amy's intent gaze. She finally managed a smile as Amy arrived at the bar.

"Hey. Second date?"

"Yeah. Two beers please." Amy answered. She didn't really have a plan now that she thought about it. She just knew that she wanted to set things straight with Karma. How? She has absolutely no idea.

Karma seemed taken aback by Amy's curt answer but she managed to gather herself and got the beers Amy ordered.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, Karma." Amy answered not looking at her roommate.

"Sure thing." Karma smiled at her. Both girls had no idea what was going through the other's head. Karma watched Amy as she went to sit with Liam. She knew that Amy knew she was watching but she didn't really care. She could have looked at her the whole night but customers needed tending. She took a sip of her own beer before serving the next guy asking for drinks.

Liam was a good wingman. He saved Amy the seat that was strategically positioned at an angle where she had a perfect view of Karma and the bar.

"Now what?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I just really need a drink first before I can think up a plan." Amy answered, her eyes never leaving Karma.

2 bottles of beer later for Amy and five for Liam, they were still exchanging strategies as to how to tackle the Karma situation. Their plan seemed to be getting more and more absurd as the number of their empty bottles grew.

"Ok, ok, I got one." Liam slurred. "What if you wait for her to come home, so she opens the door right and you're right there and you're naked, and you're just like 'ta dah!'"

"That's the naked man from How I Met Your Mother and there is no way in hell I'd do that. I dare you to do that though."

"I will!" Liam said, puffing his chest out.

"You need to take a picture ok? it doesn't count if there's no evidence."

"Fine! I will! Ok, I got another one..." Liam continued to ramble on about one of his genius plans for Amy to get Karma. Amy was only half listening. She's been watching her roommate the whole night. Sometimes their eyes would meet and their stare would linger for a couple of seconds before Karma breaks it. Karma would always be the first one to break it and it didn't even have anything to do with tending customers. There were barely any people left at Sarah's now so Karma wasn't that busy. Amy could see she had been drinking the whole night, maybe even more than her. Their eyes met again. Amy had to swallow a lump on her throat because of the intensity of Karma's stare. _FUCK IT!_

"And then you hire a sky writer, right? You tell him to write- what are you doing?" Amy suddenly stood up, her eyes not leaving Karma's.

"Screw all the plans, Liam. I'm doing this right here." She took a deep breath and headed for the bar. When Karma saw her approaching, the girl suddenly started fumbling around in the bar looking for something to do. Karma took a sip of her beer trying to look anywhere but Amy now. She thought she could still make it look like she didn't notice her. But she knew that was stupid. She held Amy's gaze far too long this time to back out.

Amy felt more confident seeing Karma fumble around. She never imagined she could look braver next to Karma. When she arrived at the bar Karma was on the opposite side and since there was no else sitting there Karma had no choice but to walk up to Amy.

"He-"

"You heard me, right?" Amy cut her off before she could even finish her greeting.

Karma frowned. "Heard what, Amy?"

Amy let out a small laugh. "Don't do that. I know you heard me that night when Liam was staying over. I mean that's the only reason I can think of, actually I didn't think of that, Liam did, but that's not the point. The point is you heard me."

Karma's lip was tightly pursed and her eyes had so much sadness in them that Amy was so sure that Karma knew exactly what she was talking about.

Her words were hushed when she spoke at last. "Heard what, Amy?"

_She's never gonna admit it. _Amy thought.

"Karma, you heard me that night say, no, declare to Liam that I like you. You heard that didn't you?" There was just silence on Karma's end but this gave Amy all the answer she needed. "Look, I don't want things to be weird between us. I'm not asking you for anything. Yes, I like you. Yes, I haven't stopped thinking about you since you moved in. But that doesn't mean I can't keep my distance. I know you have a Liz. I don't want to come in between that. Even though technically a lot of people have come- that's not the point-"

"Karma! You've got customers!" The manager shouted from one of the booths.

Karma continued to look at her sadly before finally being able to utter a few words.

"I- I have to go. I'm sorry Amy." She turned away from Amy, emptied her bottle of beer then tended the customers. For the 3rd time within a span of 24 hours Karma left Amy hanging once again. Amy watched her go. She felt defeated. The last time she admitted feelings to anyone she was left with a broken heart, even though that was just puppy love.

Amy went back to Liam.

"What did you?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing embarrassing." He knew she was lying. "Come on. I think I've had enough to drink." Liam laughed.

"You've had enough? Two beers that's enough?"

"I'm just tired, Liam."

"Fine, fine. Let's go."

Liam was trying so hard to make her laugh but she just couldn't. It was almost 4am when she finally got home. She took a stroll around the city before heading back. Liam was right. She's gonna need to find a new roommate. Once she got home, she took a long hot shower, changed into a tank top and pajamas and took out a tub of ice cream from the freezer. She was already defeated. Whatever 'talk' she and Karma was gonna have surely won't end well. She returned the ice cream in the freezer and went to her room. She tried looking for the flyers she printed that day. She was only able to post one because Karma had seen it and taken interest at once. Amy didn't have to post the rest of flyers. She finally found the stack of papers and took it out when the doorbell rang.

Amy answered and was surprised to see a drunk Karma whose one arm is over a co-worker's shoulders holding for support.

"She had too much to drink." The coworker explained. "I couldn't find her keys in her bag so I figured I'll just ring the bell. Thank god you're awake."

"Come in..." He went in and gently placed Karma sitting up on the couch.

"I reckon you shouldn't let lie down at once. She might throw up all over herself."

"You're right." Amy nodded in agreement looking with concern at Karma. "Thanks, umm?"

"Jeff, I'm jeff."

"Thanks for bringing her home, Jeff. I'm Amy. I'll tell Karma what you did. Thank you!"

"It's not a problem." Jeff left. Amy kneeled in front of Karma. Karma was conscious.

"I'm not that drunk. I just tripped on bar stool and they all thought I was too drunk to get home. My knee hurts like hell." Amy smiled at her.

"But you are drunk."

"Yeah, I am." Karma was nodding. "But I can get home. I'm a bartender. I can handle my alcohol, Amy. I'm not drunk." She was slurring her words.

"You are too, Karma. How's your knee?" Amy inspected Karma's knee. It was bruised. Karma winced and grabbed Amy's hand when Amy touched her bruise. Their eyes met again, faces inches apart.

"Aimes..." Karma was shaking her head as though trying to hold off from temptation.

She failed.

She slowly lifted one of her hands from Amy's and touched the blonde's cheek. Karma leaned in and captured Amy's lips. She exhaled into their kiss. She was so into it that she didn't realize that Amy wasn't kissing her back. Karma pulled back just enough to look at the green eyes that have been staring at her the whole night. Karma felt as though she was holding back tears. She managed to form a small smile despite the overwhelming fear of what she was about to say. Her voice trembled when she spoke.

"I wanted to do that since I saw you at the cafe."


	8. Please, Please, Please

_Author's note: Hi guys. Sorry for the late update. I had a really hard time with this chapter 'cause for the love of me no matter how much I try I just can't write sexy scenes(slight spoiler alert!). I was cringing the whole time I was writing this chapter, except for the ending which I really enjoyed writing. I don't know. Maybe it's just more fun for me to write the internal monologue thing that actual scenes with tons of action. Ok I'm rambling now. Again, please enjoy the chapter no matter how hard that may be. Thanks again for reading you guys! Comments are always welcome and appreciated._

Roomies Chapter 7

A smile broke out of Amy but it fell just as quickly as it came. Karma was drunk. Amy shouldn't take anything that's coming out of her mouth seriously. But she just had to ask.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were so cute, all nervous and fumbling over your words. I even remember what you were wearing and how you looked at me. I couldn't wait to move in. I was waiting for your text the whole week. "

"Karma, stop, you're drunk." Karma chuckled at that. She leaned her forehead on Amy's. She drew her hand to touch Amy's cheek and drew patterns with her thumb. Amy's breath hitched.

"I'm not that drunk." Karma whispered while leaning in for another kiss.

Amy couldn't find the strength to resist her anymore.

Amy grabbed the back of Karma's neck to pull her closer. Karma tugged on Amy's shirt as she lay down on the couch making Amy move on top of her. The kiss was slow and passionate. Karma took her time with each lip before tentatively easing her tongue inside Amy's mouth. That's when Amy suddenly but gently pulled away, her wide eyes not leaving Karma's. Karma looked concerned.

"We could stop right now if you want."

Amy took a deep breath before shaking her head and pulling Karma to her. Her hand snaked up to the back of Karma's neck pulling her until it was Karma who was on top this time.

Karma's hand started inching up Amy's shirt, her nails grazing on the blonde's sensitive skin.

"Do...you...think" Karma said in between kisses. "We should...take this...to the bedroom?"

Amy nodded enthusiastically. Karma grabbed her hand and took Amy to her bedroom. Even while drunk from Karma's kisses, Amy managed to realize that it was the first time she entered Karma's bedroom. One part of the wall was covered with pinned flyers for different auditions or song writing competitions. A guitar was standing against the end of the bed next to some empty bottles of beer. She kept looking around while Karma fixed the bed for them. Karma removed notebooks and pens scattered around.

After stretching out the sheets, Karma stood up and looked at Amy across the room. Both can tell that the other was nervous. It suddenly hit Amy that she was gonna do it with a girl for the first time. _This is Karma! You want this!_ Amy had to remind herself. A small smile formed on her lips, the same did on Karma. Both stepped forward at the same time and stopped inches apart. Karma's hands moved back at the end of Amy's shirt where she left off, this time not hesitating to touch Amy's skin. As her hand travelled up, Amy's shirt hitched up.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Amy bit her lip as she slowly nodded. Karma tugged the shirt up. When the shirt came off Amy's head Karma went for a kiss. Amy's arms were still in the sleeves of the shirt making it seem as though she was handcuffed. But all that seemed to be part of Karma's plan. She maintained hold of Amy's shirt as she led them to the bed. She led Amy's head on the pillow and climbed on top straddling the blonde. Amy's hands were pinned on top of her. Karma still hasn't let go of the shirt when she starts planting kisses along Amy's jaw line.

This was all too much for Amy. _No wonder Karma could get any girl she wants._ Karma was on her neck now, sucking and grazing her teeth every now and then on a few chosen spots.

Amy let out a moan.

"Karma..." she said in a hush but Karma continued to trail kisses downward. When Karma started to try and unhook Amy's bra Amy finally had the strength to stop her. Amy pulled her arms from Karma's grip then removed her wrists from her own shirt and held the hem of Karma's shirt. Amy looked up to her roommate asking for permission. Karma nodded, her eyes never leaving the blonde's. Slowly, Amy peeled Karma's shirt off. The sight of Karma's body took her breath away. She kissed Karma's stomach up to her chest until she reached her lips. Amy reached for Karma's jeans and unbuttoned it. Karma got off Amy to pull her pants off. She did the same to Amy. Amy felt Karma's eyes on her, finally their eyes meet. Karma leans over and brushes a strand of hair over Amy's ear. They both smile before continuing where they left of.

Karma took the lead. She knew exactly how to touch Amy. Her mouth was hard at work on Amy's breasts while her fingers were slipping in Amy's panties. Amy felt two of Karma's fingers slide on either side of her clit.  
"Karma!" She moaned. Karma proceeded to slip her fingers inside Amy's entrance, eliciting an even louder moan from the blonde. Karma left Amy's breasts and went down to taste her. Karma felt Amy's fingers weave through her hair as she worked her tongue and fingers. When she felt Amy was near she lifted herself up from Amy's center to kiss her on the lips, her fingers still pumping in and out. Amy's eyes were shut out of pure ecstasy.

"Look at me." Karma said in a hoarse whisper. "I got you babe. Look at me. I wanna see when you..." Amy's back suddenly arched. She did as Karma instructed. Her eyes never left Karma's as waves of dopamine flooded her brain. She held on to Karma as the girl continued with her thrusting as she rode out her orgasm.

Karma kissed her tenderly when she finally settled down trying to catch her breath.

"Thank you." Amy managed to say between breaths. Karma laughed and snuggled closer to Amy. Amy could still smell the alcohol on her breath. She found the mixed scent of sex and alcohol intoxicating, which made a lot of sense when she really thought about it. Karma's head was on her chest. She had her eyes closed as if about to slip into a slumber.

"Karma?" Amy whispered.

"Hmmm?" Said Karma not opening her eyes.

"Are we done? 'Cause I kind of want to..." Karma tilted her head and looked at Amy, urging her to continue. Amy did. She didn't know how to say it though.

" I kind of want to... I want to try..." Amy struggled with words. _How the hell do I put it?_

"Amy?

"I wanna taste you..." Amy finally said not looking at Karma. Karma smiled and tilted Amy's head towards hers for a kiss.

"I should go to my room." Amy said. They were lying on their backs staring at the ceiling. The room was dimly lit. The only light source they had was from the street lamp outside. Amy could vaguely make out Karma's face but she didn't need to see her. She could feel her now, she was now able to touch Karma without it seeming weird for both of them. Amy face Karma and Karma did the same to Amy. Amy brought her fingers up to touch Karma's cheek. Karma smiled at the contact

"Don't be silly. You can sleep here."

"I thought you didn't want like it when people you bring home sleep on your bed?"

"That's right. I don't."

"So I should go to my room then."

"But you're not."

"Not what?"

"Not someone I brought home." Karma tone and facial expression were blank. Amy didn't know what she meant. _So should I stay or go? What do you mean?!_

"Oh...technicality aside, I think I should still-"

"You are home."

"What?" Amy could tell Karma was embarrassed now. She avoided meeting Amy's gaze. Karma was back to staring at the ceiling.

"You heard me. These days, you're the only person constant in my life. These days, you are home." Karma said it so casually with a simple shrug of the shoulder but Amy couldn't help but be touched at her words. She's never been home for anyone. She's never been someone's someone.

She didn't know what to reply. When all Karma heard was silence she turned towards Amy again.

"Please stay here for the night, Amy. I'd really like it."

And that was all Amy needed to hear.


End file.
